Reflexiones De Una Mente Perturbada
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Una coleccion de diferentes tipos de reflexiones que te haran pensar un poco.
1. Juego De Novios

**Judith: bueno esto es en compensación por la falta de mis otros fanfic, este ya los tenía guardado en una memoria USB y créanme ni yo me acordaba de su existencia jejeje es una serie de reflexiones de todo tipo.**

**Érica: decidimos comenzar con Juego de Novios una reflexión muy linda.**

**Alex: trataremos de actualizar este fic diario o al menos 3 veces a la semana pues ya está casi terminado, a menos pues que encontremos más y mas reflexiones.**

**Judith: con respecto al título… pues me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba canciones de Panda y recordé que en su disco de Para Ti con Desprecio había una que se llamaba Reflexiones de una Mente Perturbada y dije sii ese es perfecto jajaja bueno, bueno mejor vamos a leer. **

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados en un parque.

- Supongo que somos las sobras de este mundo-dice Ichigo.

- Creo que sí, todas mis amigas tienen novio y nosotros somos los únicos en este mundo sin una persona especial en nuestras vidas.

- Y entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- ¡Ya se! Hay que jugar un juego.

- ¿Que juego?

- Yo seré tu novia por 30 días y tú serás mi novio.

- Si, y aparte no tengo nada que hacer en estos días.

Día 1: Los dos vieron su primera película de amor.

Día 4: Fueron a la playa y tuvieron un tiempo a solas.

Día 12: Ichigo invito a Rukia al circo y entraron a la casa de terror... Rukia se asusto y agarro la mano de Ichigo pero al mismo tiempo agarro la mano de alguien más y los dos rieron.

Día 15: Fueron con un adivino y le preguntaron consejos de su futuro y el adivino dijo 'tesoros míos, no mal gasten el tiempo que tienen juntos... pasen el resto de su tiempo juntos felices' y después lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del adivino.

Día 20: Rukia invitó a Ichigo a ver una estrella fugaz... Rukia deseo algo en voz baja para que Ichigo no la escuchara.

Día 28: Fueron a un lugar en autobús y como se estaba moviendo bruscamente el autobús se dieron su primer beso por accidente.

Día 29 11:37: Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron en el mismo parque donde decidieron jugar siendo novios.

- Estoy cansado... ¿quieres algo de tomar? Voy a ir a la tienda que está aquí abajo - comento Ichigo.

- Jugo de manzana, por favor...

20 minutos después… un desconocido se acerco a Rukia.

Desconocido: ¿Conoces a Ichigo?

- Si... ¿por qué?

- Es que un conductor ebrio lo atropelló y está en una situación muy crítica en el hospital.

11:57 PM: El doctor sale del cuarto de emergencias y le enseña a Rukia un jugo de manzana y una carta.

- Lo encontramos en su bolsillo.

Rukia lee la carta y que dice.

Estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que eres una chica muy bonita y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y antes de que el juego termine te quiero pedir que seas mi novia para siempre... Te amo Rukia...

Rukia desgarra el papel y grita.

- No te puedes morir Ichigo...yo te amo...recuerdas cuando vimos la estrella fugaz yo desee que este juego nunca acabara. Por favor no me dejes... ¡yo te amo! ...no me puedes hacer esto.

Y de repente el reloj marca las 12 y el cuerpo de Ichigo deja de funcionar... Era el día 30...

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

**Judith: adoro esta reflexión, pobre Rukia se le murió justo cuando acabo el juego y esa mugrosa estrella no le cumplió su deseo (mira recelosamente el cielo) supongo que saben cuál es la reflexión de esta historia y pues si no se hacen a la idea entonces se las diré… **_Aprovechen al máximo el tiempo que tienen con sus seres amados y con esa persona especial._

**Érica: no vaya a ser que cuando quieran estar con esa persona ya sea muy tarde.**

**Alex: esperaremos sus reviews con muchas ansias, ya saben todo es aceptable menos la crítica destructiva, solo constructiva.**

**Érica: y si solo vienen de esa cosa de Malos fic y no sé qué y no les gusto o bien si no les gusta esta parejas… pues ¡LARGO!**

**Judith: que amable (tapando sus oídos) ejem pues ya nos vamos cuídense mucho y pórtense mal. Por cierto tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda mis otros fic pero es que no e tenido mucha inspiración para algún Ichiruki pues últimamente solo me dedico a leer fanfic de temática Yaoi y Slash y por lo mismo solo me da inspiración para ese tipo de parejas.**

**Érica: principalmente sobre la pareja de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy (sonrisa picara).**

**Judith: (sonrojada e indignada) ¡CALLATE! No tenían por qué saber eso.**

**Alex: (mirando el perfil de Judith) pero si aquí lo dice.**

**Judith: eso es diferente ¿ok?...ahora despídanse (enojada).**

**Alex/Érica: (con carita de cachorros regañados) Sayonara.**

**Judith: Sayonara.**


	2. El Anillo De Compromiso

**Judith: hola estamos de vuelta con otro capítulo de Reflexiones de una Mente Perturbada y saben ahora que lo pienso el nombre esta medio raro jajaja.**

**Érica: como saben Bleach y sus personajes no son nuestros.**

**Alex: solo hacemos esto para entretenernos un rato y entretenerlos a ustedes.**

**Judith: bueno ahora vamos a leer.**

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos ámbar entró a una joyería y pidió que le mostraran el mejor anillo de compromiso que tuvieran. El joyero le presentó uno de oro con una hermosa piedra solitaria que brillaba como un diminuto Sol resplandeciente.

Contempló el anillo y, con una sonrisa, lo aprobó. Luego preguntó el precio y se dispuso a pagarlo.

-¿Se va a casar usted pronto? - preguntó el joyero.

-¡No!, ni siquiera tengo novia - respondió el muchacho.

La muda sorpresa del joyero animó al joven a dar una explicación.

-¿Sabe? este anillo es para mi mamá, su nombre es Rukia. Cuando yo iba a nacer estuvo sola. Alguien le aconsejó que abortara para evitarse problemas pero, ella se negó, me quiso y me dio el don de la vida. Y vaya que tuvo muchos problemas. Fue padre y madre para mí y fue amiga y hermana y maestra y me hizo ser lo que soy.

¨Ahora que puedo le compro este anillo de compromiso. Ella nunca tuvo uno. Yo se lo doy como promesa de que si ella hizo todo por mí, ahora yo haré todo por ella.¨

¨Quizá después entregue otro anillo de compromiso, pero ese será el segundo.¨

El joyero no respondió nada. Solamente ordenó a su cajera que le hiciera al muchacho el descuento reservado para los clientes realmente importantes.

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

**Judith: ¿Qué tal? Ah que esta bonito ¿verdad? La verdad a mi me pareció lindo pues como que te hace apreciar los que uno tiene jijiji, supongo que notaron quien era el padre ¿Qué no? Y si no tan solo lean de qué color son sus ojos y piensen quien más tiene esos ojos.**

**Érica: niuuuu esperaremos sus reviews con muchas ganas.**

**Alex: lamentamos no haber actualizado antes pero Judith no sabía aun cual poner.**

**Judith: jeje gomen ne lo que pasa es que todos están lindo y no sabía por cual decidirme, además de que estoy arreglado un fanfic que voy a publicar, ya esta ese terminado pero tiene faltas de ortografía jajaja. Bueno, bueno por ahora nos vamos, los esperaremos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


	3. Papá ¿Cuanto ganas?

**Judith: n ene ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de este fic jiji.**

**Érica: como ya saben bleach no es nuestro y bla, bla, bla jijiji**

**Alex: esperamos y sea de su agrado, y ahora a leer.**

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

La noche había caído ya. Sin embargo, un pequeño de cabello anaranjado y ojos azul marino hacía grandes esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido; el motivo bien valía la pena: estaba esperando a su papá Ichigo.

Los traviesos ojos iban cayendo pesadamente, cuando se abrió la puerta; el niño se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte, y soltó la pregunta que lo tenía tan inquieto:

-Papi, ¿cuánto ganas por hora? –dijo con ojos muy abiertos.

El padre, molesto y cansado, fue tajante en su respuesta:

-Mira Drake, eso ni siquiera Rukia tú madre lo sabe, no me molestes y vuelve a dormir, que ya es muy tarde.

-Si papi, sólo dime, ¿cuánto te pagan por una hora de trabajo? –reiteró suplicante el niño.

Contrariado, Ichigo apenas abrió la boca para decir:

-200 pesos.

-Papi, ¿me podrías prestar cien pesos? –preguntó el pequeño.

Ichigo se enfureció, tomó a su hijo del brazo y en tono brusco le dijo:

-Así es que para eso querías saber cuánto gano, ¿no? Vete a dormir y no sigas fastidiando, muchacho.

Drake se alejó tímidamente e Ichigo al meditar lo sucedido, comenzó a sentirse culpable: "Tal vez necesita algo", pensó, y queriendo descargar su conciencia se asomó al cuarto de su hijo y con voz suave le preguntó:

-¿Duermes hijo?

-Dime papi - respondió él entre sueños.

-Aquí tienes el dinero que me pediste.

-Gracias papi –susurró el niño mientras metía su manita debajo de la almohada, de donde sacó unos billetes arrugados- ¡Ya completé! –gritó jubiloso.

-Tengo, doscientos pesos... ahora papá… ¿Me podrías vender una hora de tu tiempo?

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

**Judith: esta súper tierno niuuu la verdad casi lloro cuando lo leí, te llega, enserio que te llega. Oh bueno saben ya e avanzado un poco en los fic que tengo empezados solo que los estoy escribiendo a mano por que en la compu luego me distraigo jajaja ahorita acabo de subir uno pero es de la categoría de Harry Potter y créanme no es una final para nada feliz.**

**Érica: habla sobre la ruptura de una relación y la verdad esta medio cruel (mira mal a Judith) principalmente por la pobre Ginny.**

**Alex: ya sabes que Judith solo le da final feliz o medio feliz a sus parejas favoritas.**

**Judith: shhh van a decir que discrimino a las demás parejas jajajaja.**

**Alex: ok, ok pero bueno esperamos su review con todo lo que quieran decir.**

**Érica: si quieren pueden hasta citar su testamento jijiji.**

**Judith: loca…ah bueno por ahora nos vamos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


	4. Es Tarde Para Decir Te Amo

**Judith: Bleach y sus personajes no son míos son de T.K o sea Tite Kubo jijiji ne ne lamento mucho haber tardado más de lo que debía pero tuve cosas pendientes jiji.**

**Érica: la historia de hoy es muy triste créanme les va doler mucho y más aun si son súper Ichirukistas como nosotros tres.**

**Alex: Yo hasta sentí el dolor de Ichigo y no fue muy lindo (corre hacia un rincón oscuro).**

**Judith: si pero son reflexiones y para eso son, para reflexionar y no todas tienen finales felices. Bueno mejor vamos a leer.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

-¡Te amo!

-¿Qué?

-Dije que te amo Rukia Kuchiki.

Sentía sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que trataban de escapar. Le costaba pronunciar palabra alguna, su respiración era irregular. La miraba fijamente a los ojos como tratando de captar cada reacción, cada gesto, algo que la traicionara y le revelara lo que sentía al escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto había ella esperado que salieran de sus labios.

-No Ichigo, ya no vale la pena que lo digas, ya todo acabo…todo. No necesitas decir algo que no sientes, no es tu obligación, son solo palabras vacías y yo no quiero eso, no tiene sentido que sigamos sufriendo mas.

Quería gritar y decirle algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar con claridad. Respiro profundamente tratando así de tranquilizarse, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía no lo lograba, solo conseguía que aquel nudo se hiciera más fuerte y que mas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Sus últimas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza confundiéndolo sin dejarlo comprenderlas del todo, sabía lo que pasaría, pero no podía, no quería aceptarlo, debía buscar alguna manera para salvar lo poco que quedaba, debía haber una manera para salvarlo, pero aun así sentía como su corazón ser partía en mil pedacitos, dejando solamente el frio y oscuro vacio donde la alegría no volvería a reinar, sabia, en los más profundo, que sus oportunidades para salvar su relación eran tan pocas, y aun así quería intentarlo.

-Ya sé que he tardado mucho en decírtelo, pero debes creerme, por favor créeme, yo te amo y siempre te he amado y pasen los siglos que pasen, siempre, siempre te seguiré amando, como el primer día que te vi dentro de mi habitación cuando buscabas aquel hollow, como cuando nos dimos aquel primer beso en la mansión kuchiki, como aquella ves que nos escapamos a ese hotel y por primera vez hicimos el amor, como ahora que estas a punto de matarme cruelmente sin notarlo al irte por esa puerta sin darme siquiera un beso de despedida. Sé que no soy ni seré nunca el hombre ideal, siempre parece que estoy molesto, no soy muy inteligente, no soy fino o cariñoso como tú quisieras, ¡Pero yo te amo! Esa es la única verdad en mi vida y nunca habrá nada más cierto como lo que ahora te estoy diciendo. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que estés lejos de mí, por favor, si alguna vez me has querido tanto como yo a ti, si en algún momento pensaste que podríamos ser felices formando una hermosa familia juntos, entonces por favor, quédate conmigo y vive tu vida junto a la mía, tengamos muchos hijos que corran alrededor de la casa, escribiremos juntos una historia, nuestra historia, la historia de nuestro amor, pero por favor, por favor…solo no te vayas, por favor quédate aquí conmigo, juntos los dos, por favor quédate…

-Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, nada de esto estaría pasando, esta ruptura tan dolorosa no estaría ocurriendo, quizá hubiéramos sido muy felices, y claro que lo he pensado y tantas veces que ni siquiera podría contarlas. También está claro que te amado, ¿por qué mas crees que fui en contra de todas las leyes de la sociedad de almas solo para estar contigo? Yo te he amado más de lo que cualquier otra persona te podría amar jamás, sin embargo no puedes amar a alguien y no demostrárselo, no puedes solo amar y no decirlo, ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea lo que dices después de todo lo que ha pasado? Ahora soy yo quien te pide, quien te suplica que te alejes de mí, quiero olvidarte, no quiero que estés mas en mi cabeza, no me dejas espacio siquiera para pensar en algo mas, siempre eres tú el que entretiene mi cerebro, el que ocupa todo de mí, mi cuerpo, mi ser, mi alma ¡Ya no quiero vivir así! Ya no quiero vivir aferrada a ti, a ser tu esclava emocional, a estar eternamente condenada a sufrir, porque cada vez que me rechazas me siento morir, por todo lo que me dices, porque me lo tomo al pie de la letra y a cada conversación que tenemos le busco un doble sentido, porque aun guardo en mi memoria cada momento que hemos pasado juntos, cada caricia, cada beso que nos dimos y solo recordarlos me hace estremecer. Entiéndeme tengo que aprender a vivir sin ti, si tus rechazos diarios, sin tus palabras hirientes, tengo que demostrarme a mí misma que aun me queda algo de dignidad, que todavía no estoy podrida por dentro y que puedo volver a empezar de cero, quiero mostrarme que aun puedo volver a amar, sin temor a ser rechazada, que aun hay alguien que podrá amarme sin miedos, sin reservas, que podrá decirlo sin vacilar ni dudar, sin pena y con sinceridad, por eso quiero olvidarte, para poder dar mi corazón si temor a que me lo regresen destrozado, yo ya no puedo más, no quiero más dolor ni decepciones, porque eso es todo lo que obtengo a tu lado… porque lo que más quiero en el mundo es eso…olvidarte.

Le dio la espada preparada para irse, tomo sus maletas, ya había abierto la puerta, y él lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí petrificado como una piedra, con la mente en blanco y llorando, llorando sin parar sabiendo que cuando atravesara la puerta ya estaría muerto en vida, sin embargo, repentinamente una voz lo hizo salir de su trance, al escuchar aquellas palabras que podía recordar a la perfección, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro si las había dicho de verdad o solo era su destrozado corazón que lo hacía oír lo que no era, pero si era real, lo dijo ella muy bajito, apenas un susurro, era un… Yo también te amo.

La puerta se cerró y él se desplomo al suelo en posición fetal, llorando por lo que había perdido y sabia que ya no podría recuperar y todo porque… es tarde para decir te amo.

_**+++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

**Judith: ¿Qué carajos es eso? (desconcertada).**

**Érica: tú fuiste la que lo busco y no sabes, pues menos yo, aunque te diré que…**

**Judith: no hablo de la historia, tarada, hablo de eso (señala un bulto de ropa en un rincón oscuro que se mueve sola).**

**Érica: (asustada) ¿Qué rayos? (el bulto de ropa se levanta) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Huye llena pánico).**

**Alex: (quitándose el bulto de ropa de encima) ¿Por qué Érica se fue gritando como si hubiera visto a la niña de aro?**

**Judith: (se encoge de hombros con indiferencia) bueno espero y les haya gustado, supongo que entendieron la enseñanza de hoy, y si no pues creo que es obvio. Lo que yo entendí en que hay que decirle a la gente que queremos cuanto los amamos o podría ser tarde.**

**Alex: es casi lo mismo que la primera.**

**Judith: si bueno nunca dije que lo que te harían reflexionar sería diferente, solo dije que eran diferentes tipos de reflexiones y además esta linda ¿Qué no? Bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, me hacen muy feliz. Por ahora ya nos tenemos que ir, pero cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Alex: no olviden dejar sus reviews con dudas, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc. **

**Judith/Alex: ¡SAYONARA!**


	5. Padre, no te metas en mi vida

**Judith: hemos vuelto y hoy les traigo una reflexión que la verdad me hizo llorar a mares cuando la leí, y que me gustaría mucho se la recomendaran o al menos lograran que la leyeran todos aquellos que ustedes conozcan.**

**Érica: cuando la lean enteran porque queremos que la mayor cantidad de gente posible la lea.**

**Alex: preparen sus pañuelos, especialmente aquellos que hayan peleado con sus padres últimamente.**

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

La familia Kurosaki había decidido ir a una conferencia para padres e hijos a petición de sus amigos quienes veían con tristeza como la relación entre Ichigo, Rukia y sus dos hijos de 18 años Sayuri y Ryu se hacía cada vez más complicada hasta el punto de ya no hablarse.

Ambos chicos mantenían un mirada de enojo y aburrimiento, Ichigo con su ceño fruncido y mirada de molestia y Rukia con la mirada llena de dolor y tristeza. Padre e hijo se miraron con aparente odio el hijo y con decepción el padre recordando como hace poco en una de sus tantas discusiones Ryu le había gritado a su padre que no se metiera en su vida pues era suya y solo él podía decidir sobre ella.

En eso estaban ambos hombres cuando en el escenario salió un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. El hombre camino hasta el centro del escenario y comenzó hablar.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a esta conferencia que hemos preparado con tanta alegría, mi nombre es Aron y soy un sacerdote.

El sacerdote le sonrió a todos los presentes, pero su mirada cayó sobre la familia Kurosaki, principalmente sobre Ichigo y su hijo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordó que ya tenía listo todo lo que diría, pero pensó que en ese momento era mejor dejar eso de lado y hablar sobre algunas cosas del pasado.

-Saben hoy que estoy profundizando mis estudios teológicos en la Familia; sus valores, sus principios, sus riquezas, sus conflictos, recordaba una ocasión en que escuché a un joven gritarle a su Padre, ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA!

Los Kurosaki se miraron entre sí pero sin decir palabra alguna decidieron prestar atención.

-Ésta frase caló hondamente en mí, tanto, que frecuentemente la recuerdo y comento en mis conferencias con Padres e hijos. ¿Si en vez de sacerdote, hubiese optado por ser padre de familia, qué respondería a esa pregunta inquisitiva de mi hijo?

"Esta podría ser mi respuesta."

"¡HIJO, UN MOMENTO, NO SOY YO EL QUE ME METO EN TU VIDA…TU TE HAS METIDO A LA MÍA!"

"Hace muchos años, gracias a Dios, y por el amor que mamá y yo nos tenemos, llegaste a nuestras vidas, ocupaste todo nuestro tiempo, aún antes de nacer, mamá se sentía mal, no podía comer, todo lo que comía lo devolvía, y tenía que guardar reposo. Yo tuve que repartirme entre las tareas de mi trabajo y las de la casa para ayudarla."

"Los últimos meses, antes de que llegaras a casa, mamá no dormía y no me dejaba dormir."

"Los gastos aumentaron increíblemente, tanto que gran parte de lo nuestro se gastaba en ti en un buen médico que atendiera a mamá y la ayudara a llevar un embarazo saludable, en medicamentos, en la maternidad, en comprarte todo un guardarropa, mamá no veía algo de bebé, que no lo quisiera para ti, una vestido, un moisés… todo lo que se pudiera, con tal de que tú estuvieras bien y tuvieras lo mejor posible…"

"¿NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA? "

"Llegó el día en que naciste: hay que comprar algo para darles de recuerdo a los que te vinieran a conocer, (DIJO MAMÁ), hay que adaptar un cuarto para el bebé."

"Desde la primera noche no dormimos. Cada tres horas como si fueras una alarma de reloj nos despertabas para que te diéramos de comer, otras te sentías mal y llorabas y llorabas, sin que nosotros supiéramos que hacer, pues no sabíamos qué te sucedía y hasta llorábamos contigo."

"¿NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA?"

"Empezaste a caminar, yo no sé cuando he tenido que estar más detrás de ti, si cuando empezaste a caminar o cuando creíste que ya sabías."

"Ya no podía sentarme tranquilo a leer el periódico o a ver una película o el partido de mi equipo favorito, porque para cuando acordaba, te perdías de mi vista y tenía que salir tras de ti para evitar que te lastimaras."

"¿NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA?"

"Todavía recuerdo el primer día de clases, cuando tuve que llamar al trabajo y decir que no podría ir, ya que tú en la puerta del colegio no querías soltarme y entrar, llorabas y me pedías que no me fuera, tuve que entrar contigo a la escuela, que pedirle a la maestra que me dejara estar a tu lado, un rato, ese día en el salón para que fueras tomando confianza. A las pocas semanas no sólo ya no me pedías que no me fuera, hasta te olvidabas de despedirte cuando bajabas del auto corriendo para encontrarte con tus amiguitos…"

"¿NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA?"

"Seguiste Creciendo, ya no querías que te lleváramos a tus reuniones, nos pedías que una calle antes te dejáramos y pasáramos por ti una calle después, porque ya eras cool…top…no querías llegar temprano a casa, te molestabas si te marcábamos reglas, no podíamos hacer comentarios acerca de tus amigos, sin que te volvieras contra nosotros, como si los conocieras a ellos de toda la vida y nosotros fuéramos unos perfectos desconocidos para ti."

"¿NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA?"

"Cada vez sé menos de ti por ti mismo, sé mas por lo que oigo de los demás…ya casi no quieres hablar conmigo, dices que nada más te estoy regañando, y todo lo que yo hago está mal, o es razón para que te burles de mí, pregunto ¿con esos defectos te he podido dar lo que hasta ahora tienes?"

"Mamá se la pasa en vela y de pasada no me deja dormir a mí diciéndome que no has llegado y que es de madrugada, que tu celular está desconectado, que ya son las 3:00 y no llegas. Hasta que por fin podemos dormir cuando acabas de llegar."

"¿NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA?"

"Ya casi no hablamos, no me cuentas tus cosas, te aburre hablar con viejos que no entienden el mundo de hoy. Ahora sólo me buscas cuando hay que pagar algo o necesitas dinero para la universidad, o salir; o peor aún, te busco yo, cuando tengo que llamarte la atención."

"¿NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA?"

"Pero estoy seguro que ante éstas palabras…NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, podemos responder juntos…"

"¡HIJO, YO NO ME METO EN TU VIDA…TU TE HAS METIDO EN LA MÍA, Y TE ASEGURO, QUE DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA, HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY, NO ME ARREPIENTO QUE TE HAYAS METIDO EN ELLA Y LA HAYAS CAMBIADO PARA SIEMPRE!"

"¡MIENTRAS ESTÉ VIVO, ME METERÉ EN TU VIDA, ASÍ COMO TÚ TE METISTE EN LA MÍA, PARA AYUDARTE, PARA FORMARTE, PARA AMARTE Y PARA HACER DE TI UN HOMBRE O UNA MUJER DE BIEN!"

El sacerdote detuvo un momento su charla para soltar un suspiro y sonreír con verdadera alegría.

-¿Y saben qué? hoy en día me doy cuenta de que sólo los padres que saben meterse en la vida de sus hijos logran hacer de éstos, hombres y mujeres que triunfen en la vida y sean capaces de amar.

"Así que, papás ¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por meterse en la vida de sus hijos, ahhh más bien…corrijo…por haber dejado que sus hijos se metan en sus vidas."

"Y para ustedes hijos, valoren a sus padres, no son perfectos, pero los aman, y lo único que desean es que ustedes sean capaces de salir adelante en la vida y triunfar como hombres de bien."

"Además recuerden que la vida da muchas vueltas, y en menos de lo que ustedes se imaginen alguien les dirá… ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA!"

"La paternidad no es un capricho o un accidente, es un don de Dios, que nace del Amor."

Sayuri y Ryu se miraron entre sí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una mirada de arrepentimiento miraron a sus padres quienes también lloraban.

-Mami-sollozo Sayuri-lamento haber sido tan mala contigo.

Madre e hija se abrazaron con infinita dulzura mientras Rukia sentía su corazón latir de alegría al poder tener a su hija otra vez entre sus brazos como cuando era apenas una niña.

Ryu miro a su padre y rápidamente lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto papá-gimió con verdadero dolor-siento ser tan idiota y gritarte cosas sin sentido, yo…te quiero mucho papá.

Ichigo solo sonrió y abrazo con más fuerza a su hijo. Ichigo y Rukia se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ambos felices pues era cierto, para ellos enterarse que iban a ser padres fue lo más hermoso que les pudieron haber dicho, y no se arrepentían de nada.

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

**Judith: ¿verdad que te llega? La verdad decidí poner esta reflexión por una simple y sencilla razón, verán, anoche mientras veía una película mi padre comenzó a decirme algunas cosas que en ese momento me molestaron y en todo momento pensaba dentro de mí, déjame en paz es mi vida y no te interesa, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle aquello, hubo algo dentro de mí que lo evito, se me formo un nudo en la garganta y decidí mejor quedarme callada e ignorar lo que me decía, si les soy sincera ya una vez estando muy molesta con mi padre le grite que si tanto se decepcionaba de mi entonces ya no era mi padre, que yo ya no lo quería como mi padre y que me dejara en paz, claro que hay si fue en parte su culpa pues me empezó a llamar sirvienta y a gritarme solo porque no había lavado los trastes de la comida y yo andaba medio molesta ese día y que el comenzara a llamarme así solo me hizo explotar y decir cosas sin pensar, claro está que 15 minutos después de que se me paso el coraje ya andábamos platicando otra vez mi papá y yo.**

**Érica: yo solo tengo a mi mami así que me alegro de eso pues no tengo alguien más con quien discutir jajaja, ne pero aun así, yo también tuve mis peleas con mi madre principalmente una que fue lamas fuerte cuando tenía 18 años, pero bueno eso ya es una historia muy larga y no creo que la quieran leer así que se quedara para luego, pues involucra la razón por la que yo una chica de 20 años soy amiga de esta mocosita de apenas 17 años (señala a Judith quien le enseña la lengua) y del tarado de 21 años (señala a Alex que la mira con odio).**

**Alex: agh ni me recuerdes aquella época, puag mira que meterme contigo Érica, uuh si que estaba demente en ese tiempo (mueca de asco).**

**Érica: ¡Idiota! (le lanza un tenis que le da de lleno en la cara).**

**Alex: ¡Bestia! (le avienta de regreso el tenis).**

**Judith: oigan no, dejen de pelear y de lanzarse mi pobre e inocente tenis que nada tiene que ver, bueno creo que lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos, me alegra que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer este capítulo y espero les haya ayudado un poco, así como a mí que pienso hablar con mi padre al rato que lo vea (sonríe).**

**Alex: esperaremos su review con dudas, quejas o lo quieran poner en el.**

**Érica: lamentamos no poder contestar sus review pero Judith anda muy ocupada y la verdad queremos que sea ella quien los conteste pues la cuanta es de ella y no nuestra, y pues ella no ha tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Judith: neee lo siento tratare de hacerlo, jeje aun así gracias a todos los que dejan review y a los que no dejan igualmente se los agradezco. Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡MATTA NE!**


	6. La maestra

**Judith: bueno la verdad hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, estoy revisando unos fic que tengo guardados y estoy revisándolos para poder publicarlos.**

**Alex: como saben Bleach no es nuestro es de Tite Kubo.**

**Judith: excepto Daisuke el si es mío.**

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

Su nombre era míster Inoue. Mientras estuvo al frente de su clase de 5º grado, el primer día de clase lo iniciaba diciendo a los niños una mentira. Como la mayor parte de los profesores, ella miraba a sus alumnos les decía que a todos los quería por igual. Pero eso no era posible, porque ahí en la primera fila, desparramado sobre su asiento, estaba un niño llamado: Daisuke Kurosaki.

Míster Inoue había observado a Daisuke desde el año anterior y había notado que él no jugaba muy bien con otros niños, su ropa estaba muy descuidada y constantemente necesitaba darse un buen baño. Daisuke comenzaba a ser un tanto desagradable. Llegó el momento en que míster Inoue disfrutaba al marcar los trabajos de Daisuke con un plumón rojo haciendo una gran X y colocando un cero muy llamativo en la parte superior de sus tareas.

En la escuela donde míster Inoue enseñaba, le era requerido revisar el historial de cada niño, ella dejó el expediente de Daisuke para el final. Cuando ella revisó su expediente, se llevó una gran sorpresa. La Profesora de primer grado escribió: "Daisuke es un niño muy brillante con una sonrisa sin igual. Hace su trabajo de una manera limpia y tiene muy buenos modales… es un placer tenerlo cerca".

Su profesora de segundo grado escribió: "Daisuke es un excelente estudiante, se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros, pero se nota preocupado porque su madre Rukia que tiene una enfermedad incurable y el ambiente en su casa debe ser muy difícil".

La profesora de tercer grado escribió: "Su madre ha muerto, ha sido muy duro para él. El trata de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero Ichigo su padre no muestra mucho interés y el ambiente en su casa le afectará pronto si no se toman ciertas medidas".

Su profesora de cuarto grado escribió: "Daisuke se encuentra atrasado con respecto a sus compañeros y no muestra mucho interés en la escuela. No tiene muchos amigos y en ocasiones duerme en clase".

Ahora Inoue se había dado cuenta del problema y estaba apenada con ella misma. Ella comenzó a sentirse peor cuando sus alumnos les llevaron sus regalos de Navidad, envueltos con preciosos moños y papel brillante, excepto Daisuke. Su regalo estaba mal envuelto con un papel amarillento que él había tomado de una bolsa de papel.

A Inoue le dio pánico abrir ese regalo en medio de los otros presentes. Algunos niños comenzaron a reír cuando ella encontró un viejo brazalete y un frasco de perfume con solo un cuarto de su contenido. Ella detuvo las burlas de los niños al exclamar lo precioso que era el brazalete mientras se lo probaba y se colocaba un poco del perfume en su muñeca. Daisuke Kurosaki se quedó ese día al final de la clase el tiempo suficiente para decir:

-Míster Inoue, el día de hoy usted huele como solía oler mi mamá.

Después de que el niño se fue ella lloró por lo menos una hora. Desde ese día, ella dejó de enseñarles a los niños aritmética, a leer y a escribir. En lugar de eso, comenzó a educar a los niños. Míster Orihime puso atención especial en Daisuke.

Conforme comenzó a trabajar con él, su cerebro comenzó a revivir. Mientras más lo apoyaba, él respondía más rápido. Para el final del ciclo escolar, Daisuke se había convertido en uno de los niños más aplicados de la clase y a pesar de su mentira de que quería a todos sus alumnos por igual, Daisuke se convirtió en uno de los consentidos de la maestra.

Un año después, ella encontró una nota debajo de su puerta, era de Daisuke, diciéndole que ella había sido la mejor maestra que había tenido en toda su vida. Seis años después por las mismas fechas, recibió otra nota de Daisuke, ahora escribía diciéndole que había terminado la preparatoria siendo el tercero de su clase y ella seguía siendo la mejor maestra que había tenido en toda su vida.

Cuatro años después, recibió otra carta que decía que a pesar de que en ocasiones las cosas fueron muy duras, se mantuvo en la escuela y pronto se graduaría con los más altos honores. Él le reiteró a míster Inoue que seguía siendo la mejor maestra que había tenido en toda su vida y su favorita.

Cuatro años después recibió otra carta. En esta ocasión le explicaba que después de que concluyó su carrera, decidió viajar un poco. La carta le explicaba que ella seguía siendo la mejor maestra que había tenido y su favorita, pero ahora su nombre se había alargado un poco, la carta estaba firmada por Medico Daisuke Kurosaki Kuchiki. La historia no termina aquí, existe una carta más que leer, Daisuke ahora decía que había conocido a una chica con la cual iba a casarse.

Explicaba que su padre había muerto hacía un par de años y le preguntaba a míster Inoue si le gustaría ocupar en su boda el lugar que usualmente es reservado para la madre del novio, por supuesto míster Inoue acepto y adivinen…Ella llega usando el viejo brazalete y se aseguró de usar el perfume que Daisuke recordaba que usó su madre la última Navidad que pasaron juntos. Se dieron un gran abrazo y el Doctor Kurosaki le susurró al oído.

-Gracias míster Inoue por creer en mí. Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir importante y mostrarme que yo puedo hacer la diferencia.

Míster Inoue con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó aire y dijo.

-Daisuke, te equivocas, tú fuiste el que me enseñó a mí que yo puedo hacer la diferencia. No sabía cómo educar hasta que te conocí.

_**++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++ICHIRUKI++++**_

**Judith: que les puedo decir, jiji la verdad me encanto cuando lo leí, es lindo en verdad y te da varias enseñanzas que no diré pues creo son muy obvias.**

**Érica: gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este capítulo.**

**Alex: ahora solo esperaremos sus reviews con dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc.**

**Judith: cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Erica: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
